


Klaustrophobie

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Chaptered, Claustrophobia, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne wußte schon immer, daß man Fahrstühlen nicht trauen kann.</p><p>  <i>Thiel wirft Boerne einen giftigen Seitenblick zu. Seit er heute Morgen beim Aufstehen über seine Jeans gestolpert und längslang auf den Boden geknallt ist, hat sich dieser Tag noch kein bißchen gebessert.</i><br/><i>Der Fahrstuhl ruckelt zum zweiten Mal, nur um mit einem knirschenden Geräusch abrupt abzustoppen.</i><br/><i>Auch das noch.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/40078.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** readonly56  
>  **Handlung:** Eine smutfreie Fahrstuhlgeschichte - zur Abwechslung ;)  
>  **A/N:** Zum Glück hat mich ReadOnly angestupst, und so ist aus dieser alten Idee doch noch ein kleiner Dreiteiler geworden. Diesem Fandom fehlte ganz eindeutig noch eine "einer der beiden leidet unter Klaustrophobie"-Geschichte ;) Finde ich jedenfalls.

Der Fahrstuhl ruckelt bedenklich.

"Ich habe Ihnen doch gleich gesagt, wir hätten die Treppe nehmen sollen! Etwas Bewegung wäre sowieso besser für Sie."

Thiel wirft Boerne einen giftigen Seitenblick zu. Seit er heute Morgen beim Aufstehen über seine Jeans gestolpert und längslang auf den Boden geknallt ist, hat sich dieser Tag noch kein bißchen gebessert.

Der Fahrstuhl ruckelt zum zweiten Mal, nur um mit einem knirschenden Geräusch abrupt abzustoppen.

Auch das noch.

***

"Ganz ruhig ..." Seinen ersten Impuls, Boerne in den Arm zu nehmen, hatte er schnell verworfen. Das machte es vermutlich noch schlimmer. Stattdessen griff er nach Boernes Hand. "Machen Sie die Augen zu."

"Was?!" Boerne klang immer noch panisch.

"Vertrauen Sie mir ... machen Sie die Augen zu." Boerne schloß die Augen und klammerte sich an seiner Hand fest.

"Und jetzt denken Sie an irgendwas weites, offenes. Irgendwo draußen. Ganz viel Platz."

Boerne sagte nichts, aber Thiels Hand wurde nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft gequetscht.

"Woran denken Sie?"

"Eine Wiese."

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Das schien zu funktionieren. Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war sehr konzentriert, als wäre es eine enorme Anstrengung, sich eine Wiese vorzustellen. Vielleicht half es, wenn er ...

"Hören Sie das Zirpen?"

Boerne entspannte sich. "Ja."

"Es ist warm ..." Er konzentrierte sich selbst auf ein Bild, das ein Gefühl von Weite vermittelte. "Das Gras bewegt sich im Wind ... am Himmel sind nur ein paar kleine Wölkchen. Wir sind weit weg von allem ... man kann bis zum Horizont sehen ..."

"Da ist eine Lerche."

"Genau. Eine Lerche." Was auch immer half.

"Man hört sie immer ewig, bevor man sie sieht ..." Boerne klang abwesend, aber inzwischen ganz ruhig. "Da, der kleine Punkt da oben, sehen Sie ihn?" Erst als Boerne ohne die Augen zu öffnen zur Decke des Fahrstuhls deutete, wurde ihm bewußt, daß hier irgendetwas schief gelaufen war. Entweder hatte er hypnotische Fähigkeiten, von denen er bisher nichts geahnt hatte, oder Boerne hatte sich von alleine so tief in seiner Vorstellung verkrochen, daß er jetzt ... wo auch immer war.

"Sehen Sie sie?"

"Ja." Er griff nach Boernes Hand und zog sie wieder zu sich. "Jetzt schon." Die Panikattacke war vergessen, und vielleicht war es das beste, Boerne in diesem Zustand zu halten. Er hoffte bloß, daß er da auch wieder rauskommen würde. Vielleicht war das ja wie eine Art Schlaf. Oder ein Traum. Sicher nichts Gefährliches. Hoffentlich nichts Gefährliches. Jedenfalls würde er nicht jetzt versuchen, Boerne zu wecken. Das war immer noch besser, als wenn er sich den Kopf an der Fahrstuhlwand einschlug. Der Ort, an dem er jetzt war, schien definitiv netter zu sein.

"Was machen wir denn zu zweit auf einer Wiese?" Boerne klang mit einem Mal ratlos und er reagierte sofort, bevor der andere anfing an seiner Vorstellung zu zweifeln. "Ein Picknick."

"Ein Picknick?" Das hörte sich ein bißchen zweifelnd an. "Wie nett." Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Mission accomplished. Das sollte ihn eine Weile beschäftigen.

Boerne lehnte gegen seine Schulter und murmelte etwas.

"Was?"

"War das Ihre Idee?"

"Das mit dem Picknick?" Er fühlte sich langsam ein wenig wie Alice im Wunderland. Zum Glück schien es relativ egal zu sein, ob das was er sagte Sinn ergab. Wahrscheinlich mußte er nur irgendwie auf Boerne reagieren. Obwohl, sicher war sicher ...

"Sehe ich aus, als würde ich Picknicks planen? Das war natürlich Ihre Idee."

"Nett, daß Sie mitgekommen sind."

Boerne war in diesem Zustand offensichtlich nicht er selbst, dachte Thiel amüsiert. So offen würde er das in echt nie sagen.

"Klar." Er drückte Boernes Hand, die immer noch in seiner lag. "Warum denn nicht."

Boerne bewegte sich und drehte sich halb zu ihm. Thiel reagierte sofort und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Keine gute Idee, ihn aufstehen zu lassen. Wenn er mit einer Fahrstuhlwand zusammenstieß, war es mit der weiten offenen Wiese garantiert vorbei.

"Thiel?"

Boerne sah ihn an, oder auch nicht. Das war ein bißchen unheimlich, denn obwohl die Augen des anderen jetzt offen waren, schien er ihn nicht wirklich zu sehen. Oder nicht wirklich ihn.

"Thiel ..."

"Ganz ruhig. Alles ist in Ordnung."

Boerne hatte wieder diesen hochkonzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich muß Ihnen unbedingt etwas sagen."

Oh nein. Das war keine gute Idee ihn weiterreden zu lassen, worum auch immer es ging. Wenn er sich eine solche Situation je vorgestellt hätte, hätte er die Idee vermutlich lustig gefunden, daß Boerne ihm etwas verraten könnte, was er ihm wach nie sagen würde. Aber jetzt fühlte sich das gar nicht lustig an, stattdessen hatte er das starke Bedürfnis Boerne zu schützen.

"Nein. Sie müssen mir gar nichts sagen."

"Aber es ist sehr wichtig, ich muß unbedingt ..."

"Alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß es schon." Das sollte helfen, dachte Thiel erleichtert. Und tatsächlich schien eine Last von Boerne abzufallen. Er lächelte. An dem Lächeln war nichts auszusetzen, außer daß es ein wenig unheimlich war, weil Boerne sonst nie so … offen lächelte.

"Das ist viel einfacher, als ich gedacht hatte ..."

Thiel nickte und wollte etwas sagen, als Boerne plötzlich näher kam. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, was gerade passierte, aber spätestens als Boernes Lippen seine berührten, fiel der Groschen. Hatte Boerne ihm das sagen wollen? Oder war das jetzt ein anderer Traum, und er vielleicht auch ein anderer? Er hatte zu große Angst, Boerne zu wecken, um irgendetwas zu tun. Zum Glück schien Boerne zumindest in diesem Zustand kein stürmischer Küsser zu sein. Eher sanft, und - Bevor er auf andere Gedanken kommen konnte, griff Thiel nach der Hand, die sich in seinen Haaren vergraben hatte, drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und zog Boerne in seine Arme. Das war alles in allem doch die harmlosere Variante, dachte er, während sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder normalisierte.

"Thiel?"

Soviel zu seiner Hoffnung, daß Boerne vielleicht an jemand anderen gedacht haben könnte.

"Sch ... alles in Ordnung."

"Das ist ein luzider Traum", erklärte Boerne plötzlich. "Deshalb fühlt sich alles so echt an."

"Was?"

"Du bist nicht echt ..." Boernes Finger glitten zwischen seine. "Es ist alles viel zu einfach. Du bist nicht real. Die Wiese ist nicht real. Nichts hier ist ..."

"Red' keinen Unsinn." Ausgerechnet jetzt sollte Boerne auf keinen Fall wach werden. Das wäre zu ... "Wir sitzen hier an einem schönen Sommernachmittag in der freien Natur, und alles ist gut."

"Wunschträume ...", murmelte Boerne gegen seine Schulter. "Ich finde das ganz schön schwach von meinem Unterbewußtsein. Blümchen, zirpende Insekten ... warum träume ich nie etwas, was sich wirklich lohnt? Wir kommen nie weiter ... das ist ganz schön frustrierend. Oder passiert das in den Träumen, an die ich mich nicht erinnere?"

"Ich ... keine Ahnung." Ihm war ziemlich heiß geworden. Boernes Atem auf seiner Haut machte das ganze nicht einfacher.

"Wie solltest du auch. Du bist ich, und was ich nicht weiß, weißt du auch nicht. Das ist völlig logisch."

"Aha."

"Ich bin müde."

"Schlaf ein bißchen." Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Wenn Boerne wirklich einschlief, konnte er zumindest nicht mehr reden.

"Nein ..."

"Warum nicht?"

"Wenn ich im Traum einschlafe, dann wechsle ich in die Tiefschlafphase. Der Traum endet." Boerne schmiegte sich enger an ihn. "Ich will aber nicht, daß der Traum endet ..."

"Aber ich bin doch gar nicht real." Zumindest in diesem Zustand sollte es ihm doch wohl möglich sein, Boerne von etwas zu überzeugen.

"Das ist mir egal." Boernes Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. "Realer als jetzt wird es nie."

Thiel schluckte. Er schloß die Arme fester um den anderen und versuchte es noch einmal.

"Ich bleibe hier, du kannst ruhig einschlafen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Das sagst du jedesmal. Aber du bist nie da, wenn ich wach werde."

Boerne klang so traurig, daß er instinktiv die Hand hob und durch sein Haar strich.

"Diesmal bin ich da. Versprochen." Hoffentlich würde Boerne sich später an nichts erinnern. Das wäre ihm sicher mehr als peinlich. "Schlaf jetzt ein."

Es funktionierte.

*** tbc ***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Thiel dachte an gar nichts. Die Minuten verstrichen, bis er schließlich gedämpfte Stimmen hörte, was hoffentlich bedeutete, daß Hilfe unterwegs war. Sie waren wahrscheinlich fast auf der Höhe einer Etage steckengeblieben, sonst würde er nichts hören. Vielleicht fehlten nur ein paar Zentimeter, und deshalb öffnete sich die Tür nicht. Das war das einzige, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Das ... Gespräch - es war nicht richtig, daß er das gehört hatte. Es wäre besser, wenn er es nie gehört hätte. Wenn er sich nur genug anstrengte, konnte er das auch wieder vergessen. Was außer ihm selbst niemand wußte ... das existierte auch nicht. So einfach. Thiel dachte an gar nichts. Er wünschte nur, er könnte auch nichts fühlen.

Es war viel schwerer, den warmen Körper in seinen Armen zu ignorieren als die Gedanken. Aber er traute sich nicht, Boerne loszulassen, weil er Angst hatte, daß er dabei wieder wach werden könnte. Bevor man sie hier rausholte. Und er hatte versprochen ... Der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich mit einem ächzenden Geräusch einige Zentimeter, und Thiel hielt vor Schreck den Atem an.

"Alles in Ordnung da drin?" Die Stimme war immer noch sehr gedämpft, aber verständlich. Thiel nickte, bis ihm einfiel, daß das nichts brachte. Aber er wollte nicht rufen und Boerne zu früh wecken.

"Wir hebeln die Tür jetzt auf!"

Er hörte ein Knarren und sah, wie die Fahrstuhltür sich einen Spalt öffnete. Das beendete wenigstens die Untätigkeit. Er berührte Boerne vorsichtig an der Schulter.

"Boerne?"

...

"Boerne!"

"Hm ...?" Boerne blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und ihm wurde vor Erleichterung ganz schlecht. Ganz hinten in seinem Kopf war die ganze Zeit die irrationale Angst gewesen, daß das kein normaler Schlaf war und Boerne vielleicht nicht mehr wach werden würde.

"Was machen Sie denn da?!" Boerne wand sich ungeduldig aus seinem Arm.

"Ich ..." Thiel war einen Moment lang sprachlos. "Sie hatten einen Anfall von Platzangst, und -"

"Klaustrophobie", verbesserte ihn Boerne unwirsch. "Platzangst ist das Gegenteil." Thiel hätte ihm am liebsten einen Tritt verpaßt, aber als er sah, daß Boernes Augen schon wieder hektisch von einer Ecke des Fahrstuhls in die andere huschten, war ein anderer Impuls stärker.

"Die Tür wird gerade aufgehebelt. Sehen Sie da, den Spalt? Wir sind gleich hier raus."

Er griff wieder nach Boernes Hand, das hatte beim ersten Mal auch geholfen.

Boernes Blick kam auf der Tür, die sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter öffnete, zum Stillstand. Die Berührung schien er gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

"Wieso bin ich denn eingeschlafen?" Boerne klang plötzlich verwirrt.

Thiel zog unwillkürlich den Kopf tiefer zwischen die Schultern. Er hatte gehofft, daß Boerne das vielleicht entgehen würde. Oder daß die Fragen wenigstens nicht so schnell kommen würden.

"Sie haben sich ... also, sie haben sich einen anderen Ort vorgestellt, zur Beruhigung, und dann sind Sie ... irgendwie ... eingeschlafen."

"Und Sie dachten, es hilft gegen die Klaustrophobie, wenn Sie mich noch mehr einengen oder was?!" entgegnete Boerne so giftig, daß Thiel überrascht seine Hand los ließ.

"Ich -"

Aber in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür endlich weiter, und Boerne war so schnell aus dem Fahrstuhl, daß er seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden konnte.

***

Thiel war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Erst hatte Boerne ... und jetzt ... Offensichtlich erinnerte er sich nicht. Vielleicht wußte er ja nicht einmal, was er träumte. Er hätte erleichtert sein sollen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich auf merkwürdige Art und Weise verletzt.

Aber er hatte nicht lange Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, weil ihn mehrere Leute gleichzeitig fragten, was passiert war und ob es ihm gut ging. Er entschuldigte sich für Boerne, der in seiner unnachahmlichen Art ohne ein Wort des Dankes ins Freie gestürzt war - "Platzangst, er mußte dringend raus." - erklärte, daß sie nichts Ungewöhnliches getan hatten, sondern daß der Fahrstuhl einfach von sich aus gestockt hatte - "Wir sind nicht auf und ab gehüpft, wenn Sie das meinen." - und daß ihm nichts fehlte - "Nein, ich brauche keinen Arzt."

Nachdem er sich noch einmal für die schnelle Hilfe bedankt hatte, ging er los, Boerne suchen.

Erst unterwegs fragte er sich, warum er das immer wieder machte. Boerne war ziemlich unfreundlich gewesen. Wenn es ihm dafür gut genug ging, brauchte er wohl kaum Hilfe. Andererseits brauchte er Boerne. Also, Boernes Auto. 

Thiel schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. Er hatte doch beschlossen, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er würde jetzt einfach Boerne einsammeln, damit der ihn beim Polizeipräsidium absetzte. Und Schluß.

Er mußt eine Weile suchen, bis er Boerne am Rand des Parkplatzes auf einer Mauer sitzend fand. Als er näher kam, sah er, daß der andere ziemlich blaß war, und sein Ärger legte sich wieder.

"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

"Selbstverständlich."

Thiel seufzte. Aber andererseits - es war ja nun nicht so, als hätte er das Bedürfnis, Boernes Ängste zu analysieren. Wenn er sagte, daß es ihm gut ging, dann sollte ihm das reichen.

"Können wir fahren?"

"Ich ..." Boerne wirkte plötzlich verlegen. "Ich würde gerne noch einen Moment an der frischen Luft ..."

"Mhm."

"Was?"

"Schon gut. Ich bin eh schon zu spät, da kommt es auf fünf Minuten mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an."

Er stemmte sich hoch, um sich neben Boerne zu setzen, und wäre fast von der Mauer gekippt, weil er zu viel Schwung genommen hatte. Boernes Arm stoppte ihn und war im nächsten Moment wieder weg, so schnell, daß er fast daran zweifelte, daß es die Berührung wirklich gegeben hatte. Thiel räusperte sich.

"Niemand ist gerne in engen Räumen eingesperrt." Keine besonders geistreiche Bemerkung, aber bevor sie hier schweigend nebeneinander saßen.

"Mhm." Boerne sah in die Ferne.

"Erinnern ... erinnern Sie sich an etwas?"

"Woran sollte ich mich denn erinnern?" Boerne sah ihn überrascht an.

"Nur ... was Sie sich vorgestellt haben, damit Sie eingeschlafen sind." Thiels wurde es schlagartig heiß. Wieso fragte er überhaupt? Das wirkte doch erst recht verdächtig. "Weil das ziemlich unheimlich war ... irgendwie." Das stimmte auf jeden Fall.

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann mich nur an eine Wiese erinnern. Die Kraft der Autosuggestion ist schon etwas Faszinierendes."

Thiels Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder. Gut. Oder?

"Meinetwegen können wir dann fahren", sagte Boerne bestimmt, und er nickte.

*** tbc ***


	3. Chapter 3

***

***

 

"Der Chef ist nicht da", sagte Frau Haller, bevor er selbst noch etwas sagen konnte.

"Ich weiß."

Sie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und Thiel mußte unwillkürlich grinsen, weil er genau diesen Ausdruck schon so oft auf Boernes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Von wem das wohl ursprünglich stammte?

"Ich wollte zu Ihnen."

"Worum geht es denn?" Frau Haller wendete sich wieder der Leiche zu, und Thiel sah schnell zur Seite. Er kämpfte mit sich, ob er sie bitten sollte, damit aufzuhören und sich mit ihm einen Moment woanders hinzusetzen, damit sie reden konnten. Aber das hätte doch sehr ... dramatisch geklungen. Und vielleicht war es so auch einfacher, wenn sie gleichzeitig noch mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war.

"Es ist wegen ... also, wegen Boerne."

"Hat er was angestellt?"

"Nein ..." Komische Wortwahl. Obwohl, wenn man drüber nachdachte ... Thiel seufzte. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre. "Ich ... wollte Sie etwas fragen."

"Ja?"

"Ja." Er räusperte sich. "Ist Ihnen ... also, ist Boerne in letzter Zeit ... oder vielleicht auch schon länger ... ich weiß auch nicht ..."

"Haben Sie sich gestritten?"

"Was?" Er sah überrascht auf. "Nein. Nein, gar nicht. Alles in Ordnung."

"Was denn sonst?" Sie sah ihn forschend an. "Geht er Ihnen auf die Nerven? Sie wissen doch, wie Boerne ist, das darf man nicht so ernst nehmen."

"Nein." Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, rot zu werden, was ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert war. "Das ist es auch nicht. Es ist eher ... ich frage mich, ob Boerne ... denken Sie, er ist glücklich?"

Sie sah ihn an, als sei er eben von einem anderen Planeten hier eingetroffen. "Glücklich?"

"Ja, also ... zufrieden. Nicht unglücklich ... Sie wissen schon."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Glücklich ist relativ."

Thiel holte tief Luft. "Seit ich hier in Münster bin ... ist er da glücklicher, oder unglücklicher als vorher?"

"Ah." Frau Haller schien plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen. "Darum geht es."

"Ich meine nur ..." Er sah verlegen zur Seite. "Also, was denn nun?"

"Sowohl als auch."

Thiel sah die Rechtsmedizinerin überrascht an und konnte gerade noch den Rest eines Lächelns entdecken. "Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Das heißt, er ist glücklicher, und er ist unglücklicher. Aber das ist hier nicht die Frage."

"Ist es nicht?" So langsam war er sich nicht mehr sicher, worüber sie überhaupt redeten.

"Nein." Sie sah ihn freundlich an. "Sie sollten sich lieber fragen, ob Sie glücklicher oder unglücklicher sind, seit Sie ... in Münster sind, Herr Thiel."

***

Das Gespräch mit Frau Haller hatte mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als es beantwortet hatte. War er unglücklich? War er glücklich? War er glücklicher, seit er in Münster ... seit ... seit es Boerne gab? Er versuchte, sich an die Zeit davor zu erinnern. Als das Leben nur aus Arbeit bestanden hatte. Und dem ein oder anderen Fußballspiel. Oder einem Bier mit Freunden, als er noch in Hamburg gewohnt hatte. Freunde … Kumpel traf es wohl eher. Kochen mit Boerne fühlte sich ganz anders an als ein Kneipenabend mit … Freunden. Den Abend mit Boerne zu verbringen, fühlte sich aber auch anders an als Abende mit Susanne. Anstrengender. Auf jeden Fall anstrengender.

Das lag aber nur zum Teil an Boerne, der, wie man es drehte und wendete, einfach anstrengend war. Es lag vor allem an dem, was fehlte.

So allmählich verstand er, was Frau Haller mit _glücklicher und unglücklicher_ gemeint hatte.

Und jetzt?

***

Lange untätig zu bleiben, hatte ihm noch nie gelegen, dachte Thiel, während er geduldig auf die Morgendämmerung wartete.

…

Es war schon so hell, daß er den anderen deutlich erkennen konnte, als der sich endlich im Schlaf umdrehte, wahrnahm, daß irgendetwas anders war als sonst und wach wurde.

"Guten Morgen."

"Was machen Sie denn hier?" Boerne war so überrascht, daß ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn kam zu fragen, wie Thiel in seine Wohnung gekommen war.

Thiel holte tief Luft. "Ich wollte da sein."

"Was?"

"Im Fahrstuhl ..." Er konnte sehen, wie Boerne unruhig wurde. Anscheinend hatte er doch nicht alles vergessen. "Sie haben gesagt, daß ich nie da bin, wenn Sie aufwachen."

Boerne schien sich just in diesem Moment entschlossen zu haben, daß Schweigen eine Tugend war, und sah ihn nur an.

"Mir ist klar geworden, daß ich ... daß ich wohl doch glücklicher bin, seit ich ... seit wir ... " Mußte er denn hier alles alleine machen? Konnte Boerne nicht auch etwas sagen, er schaffte es doch sonst keine zehn Sekunden den Mund zu halten!?

"Seit wir was?" fragte Boerne.

"Seit wir ... seit wir ... nebeneinander wohnen." Verdammt.

"Soll das vielleicht so etwas wie eine Liebeserklärung werden, Thiel?"

"Ja", antwortete Thiel schwach. So mußte man es wohl nennen, es führte kein Weg dran vorbei.

"Wie sind Sie eigentlich hier reingekommen?"

"Ist _das_ Ihr größtes Problem!?"

Boerne seufzte. "Ich meinte, haben Sie die Tür wieder richtig hinter sich zugemacht, Thiel."

"Ja?"

"Gut."

***

_Schlafwarme Haut. Bartstoppeln unter seiner Zunge. Das beruhigende Gefühl zu spüren, daß sie das beide wollen._

_"Das ist kein Traum."_

_Dunkle Augen. Hände, die erstaunlich sicher sind und ihn festhalten._

_"Nein."_

***

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Dazu war er viel zu aufgeregt. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht drehen und bequem hinlegen, weil Boerne in seinem Arm lag und schlief. Seine Klaustrophobie schien ihn im Moment ja nicht sehr zu beeinträchtigen - Thiel konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihn das letzte Mal jemand so fest gehalten hatte. Außerdem hatte er kaum Platz, da die zweite Person in diesem Bett dreiviertel der Liegefläche beanspruchte. Und die ganze Decke. Irgendwie nicht völlig unerwartet. Aber Boerne sah so zufrieden aus, daß er es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn beiseite zu schieben und womöglich zu wecken. Thiel lächelte.

*** Fin ***


End file.
